10 años después también hay yaoi
by Ricc-chan
Summary: Entre los capitulos 4 y 5 de Inazuma Eleven Go. A cierto capitán de cierto equipo no solo le preocupa que Tenma entre en su grupo, ciertos rumores también le ponen de los nervios...  Kirino Ranmaru x Shindou Takuto


Takuto Shindou había salido corriendo del club de fútbol, no estaba de acuerdo con la opinión del entrenador Kudou; no quería que alguien como Matsukaze Tenma estuviera en su equipo, no veía que fuera capaz de estar en ese equipo...

...Pero realmente su cabreo ya venía de antes: desde hacía una semana, por el instituto Raimon empezaron a circular rumores sobre él y Kirino Ranmaru, su andrógino colega. Aunque él ya se lo esperaba, no podía evitar estar harto de las malinterpretaciones que surgían cada vez que los dos se sentaban a merendar, quedaban para entrenar o simplemente juntarse para charlar, el rumor aumentó cuando un día, Ranmaru empezó a tomar de la mano a Shindou sin ningún motivo y varias veces mientras paseaban o se sentaban a ver las nubes; por eso, Takuto se dejó influenciar por las voces y empezó a pensar que realmente Ranmaru podía andar prendado de él, pero no lo veía bien, además de lo raro que podía resultar socialmente, su mayor motivo era que un amor entre jugadores podría bajar el rendimiento de éstos

Tras escapar de la reunión del club de fútbol, se sentó bajo un árbol. No tardó mucho en aparecer Ranmaru, quien se dirigió raudo a preguntarle; pero Takuto observó al mismo tiempo como dos chicas un poco a lo lejos cuchicheaban, le miraban y se reían; entre tanto secretismo pudo auditar algo entre las dos

-Ya están ahí los dos del club de fútbol

-Si, espero que se pongan a hacer manitas... ¡qué monos!

El tono de la primera chica sonaba en tono burlón, el de la segunda tenía un tono más sarcástico; pero el capitán del Raimon no se puso a pensar en los tonos y se marchó corriendo para sorpresa del pelirrosa y de las chicas

-¿Que le pasará ahora? Está más enfurruñado que nunca...-, pensó Ranmaru, y sin más, salió corriendo tras él

Ranmaru estuvo buscando a Takuto durante un buen rato, hasta que le vio dentro de uno de esos tubos enormes apilados en un rincón del largo patio

-¿Capitán?-, el pelirrosa se asomó al tubo, donde su capitán estaba agazapado, -Capitán, deja que el chico esté, si es incapaz, se verá rápidamente-

Shindou no respondía, pero le oía respirar y gruñir dentro de la cañería. Al no recibir respuesta, Ranmaru empezó a cabrearse, -Jo, Shindou, tampoco es para tanto, ya te he dicho que el procedimiento es sencillo... hazme caso-

Solo oyó a Shindou gruñir con desgana, -Bien, si no quieres hacerme caso, allá tú... yo me voy a seguir entrenando-, suspiró y se giró para marcharse, pero algo le aferraba la camiseta; Ranmaru miró, su capitán había reaccionado:

-No... no es solo eso lo que me molesta...-, Shindou hablaba con un tono débil, como de tristeza. Ranmaru se sorprendió, ¿qué más le podía preocupar?

Un rato más tarde, estaban los dos dentro de la cañeria, ya habiendo contado Shindou su problema, Ranmaru dio su punto de vista

-Capitán... no pasa nada, yo también conozco esos rumores...-

-¿Cómo?... y, ¿no te preocupan?

-No... es más... me hacen gracia

-¿Te hace gracia que te junten con otro chico y digan que si estamos enamorados? no... no está bien

-A mi no me importaría

-¡¿Qué dices, Ranmaru?

-Hace diez temporadas, en la época del Raimon de Endou Mamoru, andaban los mismos rumores; algunos acabaron haciéndose realidad, y ya ves como le fue al Raimon, campeones del torneo de Futbol Frontier, Campeones del Mundo de FFI, héroes nacionales de Japón...

Tras arduo pensamiento, a Takuto se le cayeron los motivos más sólidos para evitar una relación

-Tsk... Entonces... ¿qué debo hacer?

-Eso ya es cosa tuya...-, y Ranmaru le volvio a tomar de la mano

-¡Gyah!- Shindou se dio un sobresalto, sin acordarse de la poca altura del tubo

Del dolor del golpe se tuvo que recostar; Ranmaru, preocupado, se situó sobre él para ver si había hematomas... hasta que notó como crecía un bulto sospechoso en la parte baja del accidentado

-¡Ki... Kirino!, ¡a... aparta!

Ranmaru se quedo con los ojos como platos y sin habla, y Shindou se tapo la cara con las manos, totalmente sonrojado

Pasados unos segundos que parecieron horas, las manos del capitán fueron apartadas, y sin mediar palabra, la boca de Ranmaru se junto con la de Shindou, pero este último ladeó la cabeza al poco rato

-¡¿P... pero qué…?

-P... perdona... con "esa" señal creía que me indicabas algo

-¿Se...ñal...? E...eso era un...- Shindou se quedaba sin palabras, -Qui...tate... me... duele si estás... presionando...-

-V... vale, capitán...- Kirino, siguiendo órdenes, se quitó de encima y se situó a su lado

-Ahora entiendo por qué me dabas la mano... por qué aumentaban los rumores...- Shindou se incorporó con cuidado, -Tus fundamentos, Kirino... eran convincentes... pero sigue siendo raro que dos hombres estén juntos... aunque...- Shindou se calló

Kirino le miró preguntándose por qué había parado de hablar, pero no tardó mucho en ser abrazado por su compañero, que luego le besó -... ese beso... fue sorpresivo, pero cómodo...-

Ranmaru sonrió, -ya... dar o recibir besos siempre es cómodo, ¿no?-Shindou hizo una pregunta bastante tonta, -Pero... si darte un beso es cómodo... ¿qué significa?-

-Capitán...-, repitió su primera estrategia y le empezó a besar con más ganas, Shindou esta vez no apartó la cabeza ni nada, se sentía muy a gusto así

Tras un tiempo de besos, volvieron a la realidad, la presión de Shindou iba ligeramente en aumento

-Kirino... sigue doliéndome...

Ranmaru tragó saliva, -e... eso ya es ir... muy lejos

-¿De... qué... hablas?

-Solo hay un modo de quitar ese dolor... y si lo hago... lo mismo puedes dejar de verme como antes...

-C...c... ¿cómo?... ¿E...estás diciendo de... ... hacerlo?

-Es la única opción... además, con lo que estás diciendo...

-Si... creo que... me he pasado... un poco...-, Shindou suspiró y dio vía libre a Ranmaru, -Esta bien... al fin y al cabo... está bien estar contigo...

Ranmaru, un poco tembloroso, agarró los pantalones de su capitán y los bajó con lentitud, pero mirando al susodicho a los ojos; cuando estaban suficientemente bajados, él se hizo lo mismo

-Kirino... vas a hacerte daño si lo haces

-No... no creo-, y sonrió

-V... vale-, Shindou tragó saliva, al igual que hizo su compañero poco después al disponerse a sentarse encima

Kirino dió un pequeño grito, el cual evitó acabar tapándose la boca

-Te... dije... que... te... dolería-, replicó Takuto entre gemidos

Ranmaru no hizo caso y se movió con más velocidad; a partir de ese momento, ninguno de los dos habló, mucho menos cuando los gestos de Shindou indicaban que su compañero se inclinara para llegar mejor a besarle Ranmaru parecía un experto en la materia, los besos que daban ya no eran una simple unión de labios como antes, sino que parecían ir con más agresividad y con mas movimiento

Ranmaru tomo una de las manos de Shindou y la llevó hacia abajo

-Ta... kuto... no vayas muy rápido...-, reclamó el pelirrosa

Tras unos pocos movimientos, Ranmaru dio un último gemido y cayo agotado sobre Shindou, el cual también gritó pasado menos de un minuto

Fuera, en el patio, un chico de aspecto temible llamado Tsurugi Kyousuke esperaba dando un paseo que los del club de fútbol entrenaran para darles otra paliza; en una de esas casualidades que solo existen en el mundo de los fics, oyó dos voces conocidas, que hablaban entre ellas:

-Ranmaru-kun, ¿No se habrá manchado la equipación?

-Deja que mire... no, no parece...

Tsurugi esperaba pillar a alguno del club de futbol... y se los encontró, vaya si se los encontró: semidesnudos, tumbados y abrazados.

Tuvo suerte de que no le vieran, pero se quedó con una cara que parecía que siendo ya adolescente, no hubiera visto nada relacionado con el sexo

Al día siguiente, una de las dos chicas que se rieron de él el día anterior se aproximó a Shindou con el habitual tono burlón

-¿Qué?, ¿qué tal te fue con Ranmaru?

Shindou fue brutalmente sincero

-Bien, hablamos y luego nos acostamos-, echando una sonrisilla

-... ... ...

No se volvió a escuchar el rumor... aunque la felicidad del capitán no pudo ser completa: Tenma Matsukaze entró en el equipo de fútbol

FIN

_No esperéis mucho, este fic ha sido escrito mientras iba en tren a clase XDDD  
><em>_Reviews si os gusta... si no... lo entenderé XD_


End file.
